Wild
by WishfulDeath
Summary: Wildness exists in all people, that primal urge that tugs at us all.Ferals are humans that are raised by animals, therefore think like animals. Pairing NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

Wildness exists in all people, that primal urge that tugs at us all. The excitement of the hunt, the celebration of a kill. We humans are not too far from animals. I remember the thrill of the hunt. For I was once what they call a Feral. Ferals are humans that are raised by animals, therefore think like animals. Not too many out there like me. Ferals rely on their primal side to survive, for in the animal kingdom its kill or be killed, no, if, ands, or buts about it. I was raised by a pack of wolves.

I was very young when they found me. I do not know how I ended up there, or where the woman that birthed me was. I remember being cold, there was snow on the ground. The first wolf that approached me was the Alpha male. Young children are often fearless creatures. I was not afraid of this large handsome wolf, steel colored fur, mixed with white. I touched his wet nose, he did not growl at me or snarl, for he did not sense I was afraid or a danger to he and his pack. Nor did he sense I was food. His amber eyes tranquil.

As I grew older I began to hunt with the pack. I became one of the greatest hunters in my pack. Our leader and my father, it was he that took care of me, was always beside me. He taught me to hunt, but I did not have teeth or claw, so I devised a weapon called spear. Or that's what the humans that found me called it. Humans… Our natural predator. Father taught me to avoid the hunting humans, the ones that leap through the trees like monkeys. I began to speak only wolf, I forgot the language of my people.

The night I was found by humans, I and father were out hunting, fathers mate had a litter of cute pups. She was the dominate female and another of my parents she had brought me food when I was young. She and father were the only parents I would ever need, so father, pack, and I when hunting for the mates of those who had pups. I heard the warning of humans coming our way, fathers and mine. Before I could get away I was caught and grasped by something. It was a human, a black haired black eyed human male. I snarled up at him as I struggled to get way.

He growled a human growl. It was weak, I laughed at him. Father launched him self at the human male. The male released me to grab a sharp shiny blade, like my own spear, but smaller. I knew father would be hurt of the human got to him, so I threw myself on him, knocking him down. Father snarled at the human male and the rest of the pack circled him. I picked up his dropped weapon. I would not allow this human to hurt my family, my pack brothers and sisters. The human male jumped away leaping into the trees and was gone. I nuzzled father, to assure him I was all right. Each pack member that was with us did the same. To assure each other we were fine. Humans had killed several of our pack. We were glad not of us were hurt. Father lifted his head into the air and let out a howl. The rest of us joined and then began our hunt again.

Change in POV

I stared down at a pink haired girl, who much to my enjoyment wore little clothing, just enough to cover her private parts, stalked the woods with a giant wolf beside her. She held a spear. Her forest green eyes darting around alert. She walked as quietly a ninja. Maybe she was. An enemy ninja in our forest, not good. We were here on a mission.

"Sasuke-teme, you see her, do you think that's the girl the woods man saw?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, Dobe. He reported a pink haired girl had attacked him." Then this pretty little thing attacked the large woods man and he was afraid of her. The woods man called her wolf like. Sasuke started after with a bare nod to Kakashi and me. We waited for him in the trees where we could see what was going on.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in surprise as we watched what happened. When Sasuke made it back to us I heard him mutter, "Brute force won't work." What shocked us next were the girl's actions. She acted like she was one of the wolves. She and the other wolves howled their victory against us.

We would report this, but we had to come back and figure a way to catch her and bring her with us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. This disclaimer is for the first chapter to… Oh this was supposed to be a one shot… but I spread it out… so it will most likely only 4 chapters

Changed of POV

Couple of nights later I laid curled up by the pups, which they were fast asleep. I pondering on the human I fought with. Another human had shown up and he was bouncy and blond. He reminded me of the cunning foxes that tried to steal our food. He had said something in the language of humans, I could not understand. I got up unable to sleep. I wandered to our watering hole and stared at my moonlit reflection.

I heard a noise and sat up alert. A silver haired human stood a few feet away from me. Humans, I had seen more this week than I had since I was found by the wolves. I was on my guard. His eye looked wolf like to me. He communicated to me in the wolf language. He signaled that he meant no harm to me or my pack. I growled as he approached me quietly.

He said something in human and disappeared from in front of me to behind me. I whirled around to face him and he stuck me with a needle of something. The last thing I heard was my pack father's growl and the last thing I saw was this silver haired human.

When I woke, I could felt my limbs were strapped down to a human bed. The room was so white it hurt my eyes. I whimpered. I was scared, where had the silver haired human taken me? Was he going to kill me? I struggled against my bonds. The one on my leg became a little looser. As I got it out, a female human walked in accompanied by the silver haired man and the other two. I snarled and swing at them with my leg.

The black haired male jumped out of the way of my leg. I had been aiming for him, since he had been the closest. The silver haired male caught it and held it. His eye met mine.

My primal instincts told me this man was dangerous to me and my pack. He gave my leg a squeeze that made me wince and yelp with a cry of pain. One of the watching humans protested. I think it was the blonde fox like male. The wolf like made motion him to quiet as he held my gaze. He was trying to tell me he was dominate. Not over me he wasn't. I was third in my pack. So I growled up at him and tried to launch myself at him.

I was tied to the human bed. I franticly pulled at them. I felt a rush of panic course through my veins.

Change in POV

I watched this pink haired girl stretch and walk to the pond, near to the wolves den. Her eyes reflected a thoughtful look. I glanced at Naruto and noticed him staring at the girl with hungry eyes. Her form was slender, yet she was curved and filled out in the right places. Her clothing barely covered her lightly tanned skin.

Her unusual pink hair was to her knees and looked as if it had never seen a brush or had seen scissors. Dirt and old blood covered her stained fur clothes. She was one of the most beautiful women in my eyes that I had ever seen. She attracted me like no other woman had ever. She had a wild light in her I had never seen in any other person.

I watched as Kakashi approached her. From what Tsunade had said this girl was the missing Haruno Sakura. She was also a feral. Many days of study had proven she didn't know how to speak any human language. She was all animal.

Surprising news was, so had Kakashi been. He had been Feral till the 4th caught him and returned him to humanity. He had spent the first 15 yrs of his life as a wolf pack member and still knew how to communicate with them. How long had Sakura been with this pack of wolves?

I watched as she lay still on the bed when we walked in, before we had arrived she had been struggling with her bonds. I wanted to get a closer look at her, so I neared the bed as we got closer. She snarled and swung one of her slender legs at me. I jumped out of the way and Kakashi grabbed her leg and held it. The held each others gaze. I watched the scene play before me. I heard Naruto cry out in protest of his treatment of the girl. I watched a frantic light enter her pure leaf green eyes.

When she began to struggle too much Tsunade injected her with a tranquilizer.

4 weeks later

I was tired of this, I wanted to back with my pack, hunting and playing with the pups. I was made to learn human words. I still did not understand it completely. I learn the names of my captors. The wolf like one, Kakashi, the fox like one, Naruto, The black haired one, Sasuke and the female Alpha, Tsunade. They had named me too. I am called Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

In the pack, we had no use for names. They were a silly human thing. But I would bid my time and wait. I was wolf; I had no need for humans or their silly names and words. I would escape.

Sasuke was here to watch me today. They allowed me to wonder the room I was in free of bonds. They always put some one in the room to watch me. My favorite was Naruto. He was interesting to watch. He was always so bouncy. He amused me to no end.

He held out a glass of cool liquid that we wolves drank form ponds. It fell from the sky as well.

"Water?" I said slowly. He nodded. He was silent like the Kakashi. He did not speak much. He lowered the glass to my hands and I drank from it. His eyes followed my movement. He always had a hungry look when his eyes fell on me. Not like one eyed food… but like one eyed a mate. I was the outcast in my pack, no one had been like me so I had no mate.

"Sakura." He stated my name I looked up at him. I cocked my head to the side, listening.

A small smile came to his lips. His hand caught a couple strands of my light pink hair. A interesting feeling shot from the middle to my lower region. I did not understand this feeling of attraction I had for Naruto and Sasuke. I had a kind of floaty feeling with them. Excitement would always flood me.

"Your hair suits your name."

"Hmmm?"

"Sakura means cherry blossoms; the color of your hair is the same color of those blossoms."

"Blossoms? Cherry?"

He chuckled as he released my hair. "I'll show you." He grasped my hand and pulled me up for the bed I had been sitting on. And we were out the door.

A.N.: Hope you all like and let me know what you think please.

To my wonderful reviewers:

Shinobi Darkbeak: Hi! Thank you; hope this one is as interesting.

Aznmelon: Lol, thank you, but the in the first chapter it was Naruto and Sakura's POV. It will be Naru/Saku/Sasu. A triangle.

Leiral: Thank you! I tried to be different in some ways.

Silent Tiger: Thank you… I hope you like this chapter.

Momoko-ai: Hi, thank you!! I call this technique Writing- no-Justus. Heehee…. Not funny … I know…

Denisen: Thank you I hope you like this chapter!! I am trying to keep this interesting.

Emumoon: Thank you very much… I hope this one met your expectations!!

sHaDoWed GiRl Key: Thank you.

Valkyrie of The Rohirrim: Thank you!! I hope this open is good!! I tried for original because I don't want to be the same as everyone…


End file.
